Harry-Potter-Lexikon:Erlaubnisse
Auf dieser Seite sind "Erlaubnisse" aller Art gelistet, z. B. Verwendung von Bildern usw. ---- Frage von Harry granger: Bonsoir, Nicolas! Je suis récemment Admin sur ce wiki: http://de.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Harry_granger et voulais vous demander si vous vous permettez d'utiliser les images de votre wiki ici? J'espère que vous êtes d'accord. Il serait vraiment nous aider. Bien que nous ayons beaucoup de photos, mais qui manque un ou l'autre toujours des moments, en particulier, par exemple, quand il s'agit de Pottermore. Que voulez-vous dire? Antwort von http://fr.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Nicolas_annereau: Bonjour Harry granger, Oui, il n'y a aucun problème si cela vous aide à améliorer votre wiki. Antwort von Harry granger: Merci beaucoup! Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse beaucoup. ---- Übersetzung: Frage von Harry granger: Guten Abend, Nicolas! Ich bin vor kurzem zum Admin in diesem Wiki http://de.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Harry_granger ernannt worden und wollte mal fragen, ob Sie es gestatten, Bilder aus Ihrem Wiki in diesem Wiki zu benutzen? Ich hoffe, Sie sind einverstanden. Es würde uns wirklich helfen. Obwohl wir viele Fotos haben, fehlt doch mal das ein oder andere, insbesondere z. B. von Pottermore. Was sagen Sie dazu? Antwort von Nicolas annereau: Guten Tag, Harry granger, Ja, da gibt es keine Probleme, wenn es Ihnen hilft, Ihr Wiki zu verbessern. Antwort von Harry granger: Vielen Dank! Ich bedanke mich sehr für Ihr Entgegenkommen. Link zum Gespräch: http://fr.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:18583#2 [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:58, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- Frage von Harry granger: Hi, Seth! I recently was made admin on this german wiki http://de.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Harry_granger, the Harry Potter Lexicon, not the Harry Potter Wiki, and wanted to ask you if it's allowed to use the images in this wiki here on that Wiki, too? I hope you agree. It would really help us. Although we have a lot of pictures, but sometimes there are missing some, for example, when it comes to Pottermore. What do you mean? Antwort von http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Seth_Cooper?action=edit&section=52: I don't think there's an issue, since we do not own the rights to the images. Feel free to do so. Antwort von Harry granger: Thank you! That I appreciate very much. ---- Übersetzung: Frage von Harry granger: Hallo, Seth! Ich bin vor kurzem zum Admin in diesem Wiki http://de.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Harry_granger, dem Harry Potter Lexikon, nicht dem Harry Potter Wiki, ernannt worden und wollte mal fragen, ob es gestattet ist, Bilder aus diesem Wiki in jenem Wiki zu benutzen? Ich hoffe, Sie sind einverstanden. Es würde uns wirklich helfen. Obwohl wir viele Fotos haben, aber manchmal fehlen welche, insbesondere z. B. von Pottermore. Was sagen Sie dazu? Antwort von Seth Cooper: Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Problem ist, da wir die Rechte an den Bildern nicht besitzen. Nur zu. Antwort von Harry granger: Danke sehr! Ich begrüße das sehr. Links zum Gespräch: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Seth_Cooper#Ask_for_help und http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Harry_granger?redirect=no#RE: [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:49, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- Frage von Harry granger: Hi, Seth! As I once told you I am admin and now also bureaucrat on the German Harry-Potter-Lexikon. As I saw on other wikis in other languages there are articles who were only translated from articles which are created on this wiki. I wanted to ask now if that's okay for you and if the German Harry-Potter-Lexikon may do so, too. It's okay when you say No, but I thought I try and ask. In advance of your answer Antwort von http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Seth_Cooper#Translation_of_articles Go ahead, you wouldn't be the first. All the text in this wiki is in the public domain -- this means it doesn't belong to anyone, really -- and everyone can use it as they please. Antwort von Harry granger: Thank you! That clears things for us. ---- Übersetzung: Frage von Harry granger: Hi, Seth! Wie ich Ihnen bereits mitgeteilt hatte, bin ich Admin und nun auch Bürokrat auf dem deutschen Harry-Potter-Lexikon. Wie ich in anderen Wikis in anderen Sprachen gesehen habe, gibt es dort Artikel, die nur übersetzt worden sind von Artikeln, die in diesem *) Wiki erstellt wurden. Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob das okay für Sie ist und ob das deutsche Harry-Potter-Lexikon das auch machen darf. Es ist okay, wenn sie Nein sagen, aber ich dachte, ich versuche es und frag mal. In Erwartung Ihrer Antwort *) Gemeint ist hier das englische Harry Potter Wiki Antwort von Seth Cooper: Nur zu, Ihr wärt nicht die Ersten. Alle Texte in diesem Wiki sind public domain -- das bedeutet, sie gehören niemandem, wirklich -- und jeder kann sie benutzen, wie es ihm gefällt. Antwort von Harry granger: Danke! Das klärt die Dinge für uns. Links zum Gespräch: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Seth_Cooper#Translation_of_articles und http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Harry_granger#RE:Translation_of_articles [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']] [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge]] 19:25, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ---- ---- Kategorie:Projektseiten